


Let him go

by CelticCross



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticCross/pseuds/CelticCross
Kudos: 3





	Let him go

It was the absence of breath that awoke her. She didn’t need to reach out to know that he wasn’t there; that he’d gone. She lay there in the once shared bed and smiled, sadly, to herself. They had shared one night, one magical night. She’d known it would never have been enough but that it would be all he could give to her.

_The feel of his skin upon hers, his breath hot on her breasts as his tongue darts out to lick a nipple. Moans caught in the back of throats, sweat slicked skin, breathy whispers of adoration. The taste of him on her lips as she licks his cock, feeling him grow and twitch under her touch. Staring up at him, seeing the muscles move on that truly beautiful silken body._

_Oh the feeling as he slips inside her, her flesh moist and yielding to his dominance. The hitching of her breath as she stares into his deep blue eyes, seeing the sparkle look back at her; seeing herself truly reflected in his gaze. His hands roaming up and down her body, scratching lightly. Teeth nipping salty skin. His cock stretching her beyond all rational thought._

_Heat and shivers as he moves within her, slowly at first, smiling as her face shows the shock she’s feeling; the shock that he’s actually here, with her, inside her, filling her with everything she’s ever wanted. He moves faster, loving that she’s also a lip biter; watching her face as she nears orgasm, all thought pushed asunder. The heat spiralling out of her control and space and time. He closes his eyes as he feels her velvety flesh contract around his cock. He groans; even the very sound of it is music to her that reaches its crescendo and dies away. The feel of him cradled in her arms, his heart beating time away._

She’d managed to get through the day, fake smile plastered on until her jaw hurt as much as her heart. She had one more thing to do and then all of this would be over, she could finally go home and collapse. This was it, the wrap party. The film was over, finished and she would have no reason to see him again. The past six months of feeling alive and hypersensitive would be banished into a distant memory.

She knew he was there, even though she hadn’t seen him. Just his mere presence had her skin on edge, goosebumped and a traitor to how she felt inside. No one knew how she felt about him, no one could know. Not even him.

She took the microphone. It was surprise karaoke. The song was chosen for you.

She stared in shock at the screen. The universe had a sick sense of humour and she laughed without humour as she opening bars began

“Staring at the bottom of the glass, hoping one day you’ll make a dream last...”

He turned as the melancholic voice washed over him, seeking out the singer. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at her, there on the stage. Small and fragile.

Only ever her.

“And you’ll see him as you close your eyes, maybe one day you’ll understand why

Everything you touch, oh it dies”

He had never wanted to hurt her. Never wanted anyone else to feel the way he did when his relationships failed. He didn’t know why they’d failed only that they had and that he couldn’t take another broken dream. Her voice was small but powerful. He could feel her emotions wash over him, entering his soul, mending the fracture.

“And you see him as you fall asleep, never to touch, never to keep

Cause you loved him too much, but you dived too deep

And you only need the light when it’s burning low

You only need the sun when it starts to snow

You only know you love him when you let him go”

He felt her voice crack on the notes, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Could she?

Was it possible she felt the same?

He hadn’t wanted to leave but he couldn’t bear to have had to say goodbye to her in the morning.

“only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low

You only hate the road when you’re missing home

You only know you love him when you let him go

And you let him go”

Wild applause but he was deaf to everything but her as he walked across the hall to where she was coming off the stage.

He looked into her tear stained face and bit his lip in consternation.

She looked up into his familiar face and smiled as a tear gathered in the corner of her eye.

He reached out and brushed it away, feeling her breath hitch as he touched her. He pulled her to him, gathering her into his strong embrace, burying his head in her hair.

“I didn’t know...”


End file.
